Against the Heavens
by CyberForte
Summary: Devil Survivor II. The dream of a world free from divine intervention is a powerful motive, but is the power in that freedom enough to challenge a god? Such a thing can only be known if it is attempted.  Main character/Io.


Against the Heavens

A Devil Survivor II fanfiction by CyberForte. The author claims no ownership of the material used, and aims only for the enjoyment of himself and others by its use.

Chapter I – Morning Star

"Hey, master. Girl's here to see you." A lighthearted voice broke the contemplative silence that had fallen over the damaged subway station, and it shook the boy therein from his reverie. Blue eyes blinked as they opened, looking toward where the stairs leading to the surface were. Standing there was the perpetually grinning figure of Loki, with his long blonde hair falling around it, and one of the devilish wings-the one pointed upward, whilst its counterpart pointed down-flapping idly. Then again, that voice could only have come from the talkative Tyrant demon...

"A girl? That isn't exactly specific, you know." In the past six days, the black-haired boy, barely eighteen, had met a surprising number of girls. More than that, though, he couldn't imagine any of them having come here now; after all, he had just turned his back on all of them. They had their convictions, which was something he could respect... But in his heart, he could agree with none of them. Unconsciously, one hand ran through his short, messy black hair as he regarded the demon with the question.

Rather than answering, though, Loki just smirked and stepped aside with a flourish, bowing with mock formality as he presented the girl standing behind him. Something about the blonde demon's demeanor, even taking what it usually was into consideration. But, he didn't really have time to ponder that, because his attention was quickly being captured by the actual girl in question.

"Ah... Hey." As ever, her voice was a little hesitant, as she stood in the entrance to the station. Though she'd started to become less timid over the last few days, in a situation like this, he wasn't surprised that she seemed a little embarrassed. There didn't seem to be much chance of this meeting not being awkward.

"Io," he acknowledged, carefully, nodding. Obviously she hadn't brought her demons along, if Loki was letting her in, but even so, he couldn't help but be a little on edge. After all, he hadn't exactly told anyone he would be here, or extended them any invitation to come. No, this was a path that he needed to walk on his own. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah... Nothing's wrong. I just wanted... to talk to you for a little while. Is that okay? I won't tell anyone else where you are." Despite her uncertainty, she managed to say this with a decent amount of conviction, and that sort of... earnestness wasn't something that the boy could turn away.

"...alright. Come in," he agreed, trying to keep his wariness out of his voice, though from the way she winced, he realized that he hadn't entirely succeeded.

Loki laughed, looking between the two of them, and lifted a brow at the boy with whom he had a contract, before merrily taking the stairs back up to the surface, returning to where he was keeping watch over the entrance. That left the two of them alone in the abandoned station, lit only by a few ambient lights. The plant powering those emergency backups had apparently not yet been swallowed by nothingness...

"...I guess I should've known I'd find you here, huh? So much happened in this place. It's where... we first saw demons. And where..."

"Yeah, it is," the boy said, preempting her from bringing up her mother's death. It had been in this same station-at the time, a makeshift hospital—where that had happened, too.

"...thanks. But it's alright... I... I've come to terms with that." Taking a few steps forward, Io tried and failed to inject some cheer into her smile. But even the attempt was... attractive. That wasn't really much of a change, though. He'd noticed that for some time now.

Perhaps her beauty wasn't as striking as that of Otome-tall and slender and blonde-or as that of the more reserved, poised beauty of Makoto, but something about the innocence in her smile, the earnestness in her golden eyes, outshone any of the other girls. And that innocence had only made her resolve and determination in the last few days more attractive. So much had happened. "Even so... Heh. It's only been five days since we first met demons, hasn't it? It feels like an eternity to me."

"...yeah, I guess you're right. I can't believe that I've only known you for six days..." Io hesitated, looking around, then sighing. "So you chose not to join up with anyone, huh? No one else knew where you were either."

"...it's like I said. Everyone's still bickering about what to do, and fighting for your ideals doesn't make them anymore right or wrong. I can't agree with anyone." He sighed, shaking his head but resisting the desire to look away. No, his bright blue eyes remained intently locked with Io's golden gaze, trying to fathom what had brought her here.

"...y-yeah, I figured you were going to say something like that. Maybe you're right, but... I have to try to make everyone get along." She smiled, the sadness this time not hidden at all.

"Then I guess we understand each other pretty well," he replied, with a tired smile of his own. "I won't try to convince you to join me-I know you have your own ideals. But I don't want a world of... predestination anymore. The fact that none of us can agree is proof that any world like that is wrong. And I appreciate what you're trying to do, but... that isn't my path either. Whatever you and Daichi are planning, you'll still be living under a malevolent god."

Io flinched at this, her body shaking a little, making her short, shoulder-length hair dance around her face prettily, its light brown color seeming almost as golden as her eyes in the low light. But she refused to look away, visibly swallowing. "...so that's the world you want, huh?"

"I've already said too much. I won't involve you in this now," he said, shaking his head. "Maybe tomorrow. I know that everyone will stand against me, Io. Maybe I'll play the game too, even though I don't think it's right. But I won't try to steal your will to fight now."

"Heh... You worry about me a lot, don't you?" Her sad smile remained, and there was just a hint of bitterness in her words, though it wasn't the only emotion there.

"...I guess you're right." He couldn't really deny that. Some part of him—and a large part, at that-had delighted in their time together. But that same part of him had always been... entirely delicate with her. Even from the day they'd met. "...is that such a crime, though? To want to protect... something beautiful? To want to let a flower bloom without being trampled on by others?"

"...ah..." Io flushed in the darkness, finally averting her gaze at such an outright compliment. Yet, he knew that it did nothing to address the point she had been making, and so he sighed softly.

"I know... that you've gotten a lot stronger, Io. Whatever skills I have, I never could've summoned Lugh, and you do just as well as I do when we have to fight. And I'm not trying... to take that away from you. That's why I can't try to convince you to join me now-or let you. Wouldn't you end up hating me if... I stole your strength that way? You're ready to express yourself now, and to let you give up your beliefs without fighting as hard as you could... That would be stealing away everything you've gained from this."

With these words, the black-haired boy fell silent, looking away himself. It wasn't hard to imagine that she would... get angry at him for saying something like that. It sounded presumptuous and arrogant even to his own ears, even though he firmly believed it was true. She might... abandon her beliefs to join him because of the bond that had developed in the past five days, but if she did then... she could only end up hating him in the end. And it would make him a hypocrite in the highest.

But, her response surprised him entirely. Rather than an angry outburst, the girl couldn't help but... laugh a little. It, too, was a little bitter, but it wasn't mocking. No, if anything it was a little resigned, and she drew closer as he looked up so that only a few feet separated the two of them. "...you know me pretty well, huh? You... you're probably right. I... didn't want to fight you, but I can't... give up that easily. If you're... going on your own path, then I guess... I guess we'll have to fight tomorrow."

"...yeah, we will. I'm... sorry for that. But neither of us can hold back, you know? If we're going to get to the future-any future, mine or yours or Ronaldo's or Yamato's-then... we have to be ready to walk forward without any regrets. I guess that's why everyone's okay with fighting it out. It's still the same old bickering, but... at least we'll have some closure. We can know we did our best. We're going to fight for the sake of the losers, not of the winners."

"That... that's probably true, yeah. But if I'm fighting for your sake, I... can't lose, right?" This time her attempt to smile was more successful, and the boy couldn't help but smile himself.

"That makes two of us, then. I think... I could live with your world, if you win."

"...I... I can't really say that back, when you won't tell me what you're fighting for, but... if it matters that much to you, then... I don't think it can be too bad, either."

"So we're agreed... Tomorrow, we meet on the field of battle."

"Haha, yeah... It sounds strange when you say it like that. Like some old samurai movie."

He couldn't help but chuckle himself as she said that, nodding. "It does sound like that, doesn't it? Well, I guess that isn't too far from the truth... But no one's going to die in this movie. I... don't hate any of you, and neither does my ally."

"...oh, you... have an ally?" Io's voice had lost its cheerfulness, and how she looked hurt.

"...sorry. Yeah, I... do have an ally. But... Well, I can't explain it to you tonight. But it's... nothing like you're thinking. I promise you'll understand tomorrow."

"...okay." The girl sighed, still not looking at him, and her words were listless. Obviously, it had been... easier for her to accept being turned away when she thought he was truly fighting alone, except for his demons. The boy sighed, wishing he hadn't said anything, but he couldn't unsay the words.

"...until tomorrow, I guess," he said, quietly, after the uncomfortable silence had lasted for several moments.

"...w-wait. Can I ask you... one favor?" Io's voice was uneasy, but he could hear-and see, as he lifted his eyes-that resolve that he found so attractive.

That... worried him, on some level, but ultimately he couldn't refuse her one request, when she asked like that. Slowly, he nodded. "Of course."

"Then... Then, will you... just... h-hold me tonight?" The blush that had receded before now flared again, more brightly if anything, and it took his surprised mind several seconds to decide that she had actually meant what it sounded like she meant.

Those moments were enough for her to falter, though, her uncertainty clearly returning in force. "Ah... Just... Just pretend I didn't say anything... It's just... Well, you... you said no one is going to die tomorrow, but there's no... no guarantee of that, is there? Either of us could die someho-ah!"

Before she could finish this, he had closed the distant between them, her words having been... heartbreaking. Because he hadn't been rejecting her... And so, instead of letting her finish, he was kissing her, deeply. That kiss lasted as long as either of them had breath, and when it ended, neither could speak.

No, the two of them silently embraced in the silent station. For a long, long moment, they remained still, like two statues, but finally the boy was gently drawing the girl to the spot he'd set up to sleep at, using several cushions to create a makeshift bed. As they drew near this, the two slowly, with some innocent awkwardness, undressed each other, and then laid own in each other's arms, exploring desires that had built up in their short but intense acquaintance...

In the small hours of the morning, before the sun's rays had begun to light up the dwindling world, the two lovers awoke. Neither could find words, as they donned their clothes awkwardly. The boy, as ever, dressed in a light, white coat and a blue striped undershirt, with blue pants as well.

On the other hand, he couldn't help but notice the pointed difference in the way Io dressed. The yellow-brown blazer, part of their school's uniform, that she had worn since the first day of their tribulations, was left upon the floor, leaving the girl in only the black blouse and skirt beneath. In the dim, ambient lighting, something about the change in her appearance was otherworldly...

Still in silence, the pair ascended the stairs. In the night, Loki had switched off with another demon-this one a great, blue-white western dragon, and this beast nodded its head in silent acknowledgment. But, even it did not break the silence, except with the sound of its body shifting... The morning, which was still dark enough to be called night, was made eerie by the silence that pervaded it.

For a long moment, the two of them gazed at each other in thus silent, still darkness, so reminiscent of the Void that had begun to swallow their world. Then, Io broke that stillness, leaning forward; the two kissed for another long moment. This kiss was less one of passion, and more one of longing... In their hearts, they both feared the day to come.

In the aftermath, though, as their lips parted, the brown-haired girl fled in continued silence, leaving the boy alone. His eyes followed her for several seconds, before a sigh touched his lips and he looked away. Instead, he lifted his gaze to the heavens... Near the horizon hung Venus, shining brightly and reminding one why it had earned its title as the morning star. Elsewhere, the seven stars of Ursa Major-the Big Dipper, which had become all too familiar over the last six days-pointed faithfully to unchanging Polaris. Such was the nature of the enemy before him...

Lost in such thoughts, though, he did not at first notice the other presence which quite literally materialized at his side. No, only when that other spoke in a soft, melodic voice did he start and turn his head.

_Venus frees the poet's soul,_

_ Hades reflects on sudden intimacy._

_ The emperor sleeps_

_ as his body grows old._

These were the words spoken by that voice, and a smile touched the lips of the speaker. "Good morning, Shining One. It seems you have awakened quite early."

"...poetry this early? How long have you been there?" asked the boy, raising a brow with slight amusement. The one to whom he spoke was perhaps his own height and age, but in almost every other way they seemed opposite. The most striking difference was that, though in a not-wholly-different, though neater, style, the other's hair was as white as the first boy's was black.

Beyond that, though, the shirt the newcomer wore was far neater, with evidence of a formal undershirt in the ruffles at its collar. That shirt was red, though, with black lines running not quite horizontally around it. In the front, these lines sloped downward, meeting to make gently-sloping "V"-shapes down the whole extent of it. Below, his pants were as black as the base color of his shirt.

His eyes differed as well-in contrast to the alert blue eyes of the black-haired boy, they were gray. That fact wasn't easy to make out, though, for they seemed perpetually almost closed, making him seem sleepy at first glance, and perhaps just slightly sinister at the second. But, his voice and the pleasantness of his words, which were almost musical, contradicted that second impression.

"That is a peculiar question, Shining One. I am always at your side," came the reply, but it had just a hint of amusement in it, suggesting he wasn't quite being literal about that. "As you may suspect, I do not sleep in the way that you understand the notion. However... May I ask you a question?"

"Lucky," came the lighthearted reply to the first part of what the white-haired boy had said, before a brow was again lifted. "Of course."

"Why did you send... your lover away? I cannot fight against Polaris with my full power so long as this world exists, so we will need to enlist the help of your companions. And Io Nitta has exceptional ability with demons-your experiences with Lugh proved that."

"I figured. I know that we'll have to join their game and fight today, and... I can do that. But I can't ask her to give up her beliefs like that. How can we build a world of freedom if I denied her the freedom to pursue her own beliefs to the end?"

"Haha... I should've realized. Yes, you are correct in that. It will make our ordeal more difficult, but I suppose that you are prepared for that, if you have embarked upon this path." Wordlessly, the other nodded. The first rays of the sun had started to shatter the tranquility of the darkness as they spoke, and the white-haired boy laughed. "It seem that rosy-fingered Dawn is upon us. Shall we prepare for battle, Shining One?"

"You really _do_ like poetry, don't you?" This time, the amusement was in the tone of the black-haired boy, but he nodded even so. "But yes, let us make our preparations. We'll be running the gauntlet soon."

"Should I not? After all, the seeds of language were planted by me-is it so surprising that I should enjoy their fruition?" As they spoke now, both had set off down the street.

"Ah, I guess that's right... I suppose you're something of a Prometheus, aren't you?"

"Perhaps you are correct, Shining One. But would that not make you Herakles? After all, you have cut away the doubts that chained me."

"Your doubts? But I think I'll pass on that analogy."

"Haha, I cannot much blame you for that... Perhaps there is a better allusion. Yes, I think there is..." Trailing off and not yet answering the question about his doubts, he seemed to be thinking for a moment, before reciting again:

_ He above the rest_

_ In shape and gesture proudly eminent_

_ Stood like a tower; his form had yet not lost_

_ All her original brightness, nor appeared_

_ Less than archangel ruined, and th' excess_

_ Of glory obscured: as when the sun new risen_

_ Looks through the horizontal misty air_

_ Shorn of his beams; or from behind the moon_

_ In dim eclipse disastrous twilight sheds_

_ On half the nations; and with fear of change_

_ Perplexes monarchs. Darkened so, yet shone_

_ Above them all th' Archangel: but his face_

_ Deep scars of thunder had intrenched, and care_

_ Sat on his faded cheek, but under brows_

_ Of dauntless courage, and considerate pride_

_ Waiting revenge..._

"Heh... That's either high praise or damnation. If we fail, I doubt there will be a hell for us to rule in."

"Fair enough. But yes, to answer your question... My doubts began many eons ago, when Polaris created this world. Was Polaris's order correct? This question grew in my heart, until I could no longer sit idly by, and so I entered your world. There, I met Man... Creatures with potential for freedom and self-determination. In those distant days of twilight, I planted the seeds of language, fire, culture... Anything you desired, I provided. And so humans flourished."

For a moment, he paused here, his eyes taking in the broken streets before the pair, and then one hand indicated all of it. "But then came all of this. The world became saturated with 'reasons to live,' and obtaining satisfaction became infinitely easier. Even with my gifts, your ancestors had much to do to achieve their desires. They built kingdoms, waged wars, and learned of things such as 'friendship,' 'love,' and even 'hatred.' But in this world... In this world, the freedom of your fathers led to stagnation and decay. Freedom died through the excess of ease that Man had made for himself."

"And so, when Polaris decided to reap the seeds that I had so lovingly sown, my heart was divided. Yet, I could not allow him to do that with impunity, for I still loved the world," continued the one in black in red.

"So, you created the summoning app?" interjected the other, contemplatively.

"Yes, that is correct. Not only did I create Nicaea and the summoning application, but I forewarned Yamato Hotsuin of the fate that was to come. He, however, never truly desired to protect the potential inherent in humanity. No, I see now my mistake; he agreed with Polaris regarding the world. To him, freedom is worse than unnecessary. And so, I came to know a new emotion myself-it is the one that you call 'despair,' Shining One. But then, I met you, the child of promise... A breath of hope in a dying world. And now, it seems, my hope was well founded."

"When you put it that way... I'm honored to have been able to do so. Even if we fall before our dream is realized, it will be with the knowledge that... neither of us was merely a pawn to fate."

"Hah... Well said, Shining One. Hm... There is one other matter which we should address." By now, they weren't too far from where both knew that their trial by fire, as it were, awaited.

"Hm? What is it?" Asking this, the black-haired boy paused, not wanting them to walk into a trap while distracted with their discussion. Though, he noted, with the dragon that had been following them the entire time, the risk wasn't _too_ terribly great.

"A name. I have called you the Shining One, but you have no such name for me. After all... You have cleared my doubts. If I were to call myself the Anguished One any longer, it would be an empty title."

"You don't have to. But I admit it'd be nice," the boy replied, his curiosity piqued as to what sort of name it would be. After all, he had certain suspicions about the true nature of the other...

"Very well, then..." For a long moment, he paused, his eyes actually fully closing. When they opened, his narrow gray gaze had a certain intensity. "Saiduq. I shall be called Al Saiduq."

"Saiduq... Alright, then." Reaching this conclusion, the two of them turned their minds now to more practical matters, though, and the black-haired boy spoke again after a moment, as he contemplatively withdrew his blue cellphone. "We're getting close, now, right?"

"Correct. Are you prepared for battle, Shining One?" As he asked this, Saiduq snapped his fingers idly, and two demons appeared behind him. The first was the familiar figure of the towering Botis, a masked knight in full armor. That armor was a dull gray in color, and obviously worn from many battles. Around his waist, it also included a cage-like section which belled outward, not quite reaching the ground. Amidst the gray were splotches of red metal as well, and his masked helmet, crafted in the likeness of a bull, had golden cheeks, as well as great golden horns. In either hand was held a short sword, in reverse grip, and their hand guards presented a secondary weapon in the form of a line of spikes.

The other demon, though, was larger and much more striking. Whilst Botis was the size of an exceptionally tall human, the other was a long, eastern dragon, with a stag's antlers protruding from its head. This dragon's body seemed to float, and with its coils it was nearly the same size as the western dragon that filled the street further back. Since his compatriot had not yet replied, his blue eyes examining these two demons, Saiduq addressed them. "We shall join battle soon. Botis, Seiryuu, I forbid you to kill the humans, though they must be defeated."

"Heh, as you wish," replied the knight, in a deep voice, whilst the dragon merely nodded its acquaintance. Idly, Botis regarded the human in the company of his master. "We meet again... It seems that you've come around."

"In a way," replied the boy, shrugging, before looking to Saiduq and nodding. "I'm ready." A moment later, after he fiddled with his phone, Loki appeared as well, in a flash of light.

"Need me again? Good to see the world's not dead just yet, master. I take it we're about to fight?"

The boy only nodded, and the group, now six rather than two, walked further along the street until the sound of numerous people talking reached their ears. "It seems they're just ahead."

"Indeed. You are certain that you are prepared to walk this path, Shining One? We cannot know for certain that your companions can be persuaded to change their views."

"I'm sure. If they won't, it's their choice, but I'll have to consider myself a terrible friend if no one will reconsider."

"Hah, that is true. Very well, then." Picking up speed, Saiduq continued forward; his feet seemed to lift off the ground, and after a moment he was clearly floating, his legs inclined backward somewhat.

The other lifted a brow at this but shrugged it off, continuing forward as well. Behind him, Loki was chuckling merrily; "Well, this should be interesting. Fighting our sworn friends, eh?" When this was met with a chilly glare from the boy in blue, the trickster demon looked down with mock remorse. "Yeah, I know, I know. I won't hurt them too badly. But really, I might be a good liar, but I don't think even I could pretend I'm not looking forward to this."

"You choose interesting company, Shining One," Saiduq commented idly, even as the source of the conversation came into view. Gathered in a plaza not far ahead was a group of civilians. Amongst them, though, it wasn't hard to make out the long, bright red hair of Hinata, the dancer, or Jungo's signature bandanna, which covered his dark hair almost entirely.

No one seemed to notice the approaching entourage at first, but after a moment, the tall, scantily-clad dancer noticed them, likely from the sheer size of the two dragons. But her eyes quickly found the boy-then narrowed when she noticed Saiduq at his side and the somewhat intent expression on his face.

Given that, her usual enthusiasm was tempered a little as she waved. Clearly he hadn't joined either of the other two factions, but even so she was clearly uneasy at the circumstances. "Hey there. What brings you here? And the mystery man too." This, of course, drew the whole group's attention to the new arrivals, and Jungo-dressed in dark clothing as always-gave a much less conditional wave of greeting.

That enthusiasm sent a slight sliver of guilt through the boy it was addressed to, but that emotion was shaken off as he nodded to Hinako carefully. The glasses-wearing girl seemed aware that something was wrong, so there wasn't much point in hiding it. "Hey yourself. I'm afraid that... we're joining in the game as well."  
>Unsurprisingly, these words sent a ripple of hostility through the crowd in front of them, and the civilians-along with, he noted idly, at least one uniformed SDF soldier-milled uneasily, many of them having already taken out their phones warily. "...you too?" asked the girl, looking between the two males unhappily. "I thought you'd see that we shouldn't be at each other's throats this way!"<p>

"Yeah. Fighting friends is bad," Jungo added, his face showing pain more than the anger that had appeared on Hinako's.

These words brought no response from the boy in white save that he drew out his phone and lifted it. Saiduq tensed as well, his feet resting upon the ground again. "...I hold no animosity toward all of you, but the Shining One has a world that he wishes to create. If you stand in our way, I will defeat all of you."

And so, the lines of battle were drawn for the first time between friends. On both sides, resolve and emotions ran high as the clash began on the already-ravaged streets of Tokyo.


End file.
